1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to electrolyte-containing batteries and cells and, more specifically, to devices and systems for preventing a splashing of electrolyte out of gas venting devices and other openings during vibration of battery or cell.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Splashing of electrolytes out of electrical batteries has been a problem practically from the time when the first battery with free-flowing electrolyte was put into operation in a vehicular or other environment subjecting the battery to vibration.
In this respect, dry batteries have their utility, but cannot displace wet batteries in fields of heavy current demand and certain other areas.
Sealed batteries with starved electrolyte are, of course, spill-proof, when properly used and operated, but are not likely to displace the wet electrolyte battery in many fields of utility. Also, such sealed or electrolyte-starved batteries are not acceptable in applications where hygrometer measurement of battery condition is prescribed by regulation or otherwise highly desirable.
Anti-spill battery vent plugs are doing a good job in many situations, but are not always acceptable, be it in case of heavy vibrational exposure or for other reasons.
Accordingly, there persisted a need for an anti-splash system in batteries employing a free electrolyte and typically conventional vent plugs.